Past and Present Season 6
by KaeGirl
Summary: Begins at the end of season five. Will contain most characters that are in the show including Jess. SEASON FINALE NOW UP!
1. Love will only leave you out in the cold

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for the confusion, apparently asteriks don't work so all actions are italicized and a tone/ mood is in brackets**  
**

**

* * *

Last time on Gilmore Girls:**

Rory: Mom I need your help, I don't know what to do!

Lorelai: What is it honey, use full sentences.

Rory: I'm dropping out of Yale, for sure this time.

Lorelai: What your going to throw away everything.

Rory: I need to clear my head.

**#1: Love will only leave you out in the cold**

_Over her cell phone_

Rory: It's over you, lying cheating son of a bitch

Logan: I didn't do anything forgive me Ace, I love you!

_Rory hangs up just as she pulls up to Lorelai's house_

_Rory walks inside_

Lorelai: Rory! Do you think the diamond has grown since yesterday?

Rory: We went through this yesterday, your diamond is _(sob)_ not _(sob)_ growing _(Rory goes into full bawling)_

Lorelai: What happened?

Rory: Logan and I… Logan and I… we broke up, he was making out with, with his sister's friend

Lorelai: Oh sweetie, you knew this was going to happen.

_Cut to opening_

Lorelai is in Luke's

Lorelai: _(Yelling) _Luke. Coffee. Now!

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Rory's broken, I need reinforcements, 2 chocolate, 2 sprinkled and 2 vanilla donuts and 2 large coffee's now

Luke: Her and Logan are?

Lorelai: Yes they are. Food now!

_Lorelai goes behind counter and gets food_

Luke: I've told you this before, wait for me to get the food

Lorelai: Thanks kisses Luke than runs off

Rory: Mmmm coffee from Luke's!

Lorelai: and donuts! _(hold up bag)_ so you and Logan just broke up?

Rory: Yeah. I couldn't talk to him, he just kept making me more angry

Lorelai: Are you going to try to work it out or what?

Rory: I have to wait and cool down.

_Luke and Lorelai are on Lorelai's couch_

Luke: so their really broken up?

Lorelai: I'm pretty sure.

_Cut to Rory on her cell._

This is Logan Huntzberger's cell I can't come to the phone right now so leave a beep!

Hi Logan it's Rory I want to give you a chance to explain, and, I need your help so just phone me back. Ok? Bye.

_Rory's just starting to hang up_

Logan: Ace, are you still there?

Rory: Yeah I'm here

Logan: I'm going to explain and you have to believe me

Rory: Ok

Logan: Chelsea is my ex-girlfriend and she can't believe we're not dating anymore. She was at my sisters' 25th birthday party and just came on to me and that's when you showed up. It was nothing more, you have to believe me ace.

Rory: I believe you Logan, but don't try to hide it from me.

Logan: Thanks Ace now what was it you needed me for?

_Cuts to Lorelai and Luke still talking_

Lorelai: I wonder if Rory want to join us for the movie?

Luke: Why don't you go ask?

_Lorelai walks to Rory's room and hears her on the phone but opens the door a bit_

Rory to Logan: …blahblahblah…pregnant

_Lorelai backs away slowly in shock_

Luke: Was she already asleep?

Lorelai: She said pregnant.

Luke: What, is she?

Lorelai: Oh my god! I don't know but I know, oh my god.

Luke: Could you try using full sentences?

Lorelai: I know Logan and Rory having been doing it for a long time now, omg!

_Cut to Rory_

Logan: Are you sure Ace?

**Episode ends**


	2. You always want more than you can handle

**#2: You always want more than you can handle**

_Luke and Lorelai are at Lorelai's house in the kitchen._

Lorelai: I want a pet!

Luke: Have you forgotten about the hamster?

Lorelai: Not a hamster this time though, I think a dog would be fun.

_Rory walked out of her room ready for her date with Logan._

Rory: A dog? What about the hamster?

Lorelai: The hamster died of natural causes and I think a dog is what I need, someone who'll give me unconditional love as long as I have a treat.

Rory: Sure it is but I have to go now, I have a date with Logan.

Lorelai: But didn't you…

Rory: Yeah, but I let him explain and it wasn't his fault, I've given him another chance

_Cut to opening_

_Rory's waiting for Logan_

Logan: Hey Ace.

_They kiss_

Rory: Ready to go in?

Logan: Yeah

Lorelai and Luke are eating and talking.

Lorelai: You know she still hasn't talked to me

Luke: Who?

Lorelai: Rory! She still hasn't talked to me, we used to talk all the time and now, it's just so frustrating

Luke: I'm sure she'll talk to you once she talks to Logan

Lorelai: But you think she'd tell me that she's you know.

_At the dinner_

Logan: So have you thought anymore?

Rory: Not really, I want to do school still but that really wouldn't be possible. I think I'm going to talk to my Mom first.

Logan: Ok, Ace, just remember I'll be here for you.

Rory: Thanks

_That night in Lorelai's room and she's in bed already_

_Rory walks in_

Rory: Mom? _worriedly_

_Rory climbs into bed with Lorelai_

Lorelai: I need my sleep you want mommy to be beautiful don't you?

Rory: I need to talk with you, it's important.

Lorelai: What is it _(sounding fake surprised)_

Rory: I'm in trouble, and I don't know what to do (_starting to cry almost)_

Lorelai: Tell me.

Rory: I'm, I'm… I'm pre- I'm pregnant _(now in a complete bawl)_

Lorelai: What?

Rory: I'm pregnant

Lorelai: Ok, we'll deal with and I'll be here for you, is it, you know?

Rory: Yeah, it is and I told him and he said he'll be here for me

Lorelai: That's what they all say sweetie

Rory: I know but its Logan and we're in love

Lorelai: They all say that and some stay but most don't you need to face the facts

Rory: I know but I really want this to work _(crying even more)_

Lorelai: Oh, honey I'll be here for you. You can count on me, I'm not like my mother

_It's the morning now and Rory's asleep but suddenly wakes up and runs to the bathroom_

Rory: Ughhhhh, already

Lorelai is in Rory's room

Lorelai: Rory? RORY!

Rory: Mom _(sickly)_

_Lorelai finds Rory in the bathroom_

Lorelai: Oh honey pulls back Rory's hair

**Rory's at Lane's**

Lane: Omg! Rory how could you?

Rory: I know, I spent the whole morning throwing up

Lane: You know I'm here for you right?

Rory: Yeah, so how are you and Zach?

Lane: Good, it's an actual relationship and it's good

Rory: That's good

Lorelai and Sookie are talking at the Inn

Sookie: She's really pregnant?

Lorelai: Yeah, she spent the morning throwing up; I'm going to be Grandma!

**Episode Ends**


	3. Something shakes up

**#3: Something shakes up**

_Rory and Lorelai are in Luke's diner at the counter_

Rory: Have you told Luke yet?

Lorelai: No only Sookie.

_Luke walks to counter with their Wednesday usual_

Luke: What haven't you told me?

Lorelai: Well it's more Rory's news

Rory: I'm pregnant _(said matter of factly)_

Luke: Ok, so than I'll just take that takes coffee away

Rory: What no coffee? Oh right caffeine and disfigurement that's right.

Lorelai: I still get coffee right?

Luke: Yes you do.

_Rory gets up_

Rory: I have to go; Logan said to meet him at his house by 10

Lorelai: Ok, see you later honey

_Rory leaves Luke's Diner_

_Luke comes over to Lorelai and pours more coffee_

Luke: So she really is, you know?

Lorelai: Yeah and its Logan's

Luke: I'm gonna kill that punk

Lorelai I don't think that's necessary

Luke: He's messed her life up, he deserves it

Lorelai: Calm down honey, we'll figure this out and apparently he's sticking by her.

Luke: So their going through with this?

Lorelai: That's what it sounds like

_Rory pulls up to see Logan standing there_

Logan: Hey ace kisses Rory

Rory: Hey so where did you want to go today?

Logan: Somewhere

Rory: Tell me you know I can't stand suspense

Logan: You'll find out soon enough

Rory: Fine _(gets in Logan's car)_

_They arrive at a empty muddy lot not too far away from Lorelai's house_

Rory: What's this?

Logan: Our house _(said matter of factly)_

Rory: Our what?

Logan: Our house, ace, our soon too be house

Rory: Really?

Logan: Yes, it's been all planned out and construction is starting tomorrow

Rory: so we're?

Logan: Yeah, ace, we're going to have a house

Rory: omg! We're going to have a house! _(kisses Logan)_

_Cuts from Logan and Rory kissing to Lorelai and Luke talking and Jess comes into the diner._

**Episode ends**


	4. Old and new meet

**# 4 Old and new meet**

_Rory enters Luke's diner and sits down at the counter next to Lorelai_

Rory: Hey!

Lorelai: How are you feeling today?

Rory: Like crap but I'm just here to get tea

Lorelai: Since when do you drink tea?

Rory: Since I can't drink coffee anymore

Lorelai: Ok so where are you going?

Rory: You'll have to wait because you're coming with me _(drags Lorelai to the empty lot)_

Lorelai: An empty lot, so exciting is there a present buried here for me?

Rory: No, it's my house

Lorelai: You're what?

Rory: My house, Logan bought this lot and is building a house here

_construction men walk on to lot and start marking the ground_

Lorelai: You and Logan are going to be living here, together?

Rory: Yes! And Yes!

Lorelai: This is so exciting!

_Rory and Lorelai start jumping up and down_

_Luke's Diner and Luke and Jess are talking_

Luke: So what are you doing here? You already took your car a couple of years ago.

Jess: I came to see Rory

Luke: To hurt her even more? This is some half-baked plan even for you Jess

Jess: I've sorted my life out, there's just something I have to talk to her about, ok

Luke: Ok, but I'd try to avoid Lorelai, this'd just upset her

Jess: I heard about your engagement to her from Mom

Luke: Of course Liz has to meddle in my life

Jess: I always knew you'd get her

Luke: Thanks

_Rory and Lorelai are just standing there watching_

Lorelai: I have to go to the inn we have inspections today and I don't trust Michel alone with them

Rory: Ok, I have to go and talk to Paris about Yale for next year

Lorelai: Ok, so I'll see you at home later?

Rory: Yeah

_Logan comes up behind Rory_

Logan: Hey Ace!

Rory: Hey Logan

Logan: How are you feeling today?

Rory: better, but why do they call it morning sickness if I'm sick in the evening?

Logan: I don't know Ace, I figured you'd be here, so I'm here to invite you to dinner tonight.

**Episode Ends**


	5. To late to get the prize

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Episode #5: To late to get the prize**

_Jess is walking around Star's Hollow when he bumps into Rory_

Jess: Hey Rory

Rory: Hey Jess, what are you doing here?

Jess: I need to talk to you

Rory: Ok

_They walk and sit down in the gazebo_

Jess: I've straightened my life out, but I can't stop thinking about how I let you go and how that was the biggest mistake of my life

Rory: Jess, this can't happen

Jess: Why not, I'm different now

Rory: I'm in a serious relationship now, and, I'm pregnant

Jess: Oh _(with hurt look on face)_

Rory: I'm sorry Jess, you're just too late, we could be friends though

Jess: Sure, that's the best I'm going to get

Rory: Great, I have to go home and change though, I have a date tonight

Jess: Who's the guy?

Rory: Did I say it was a guy par se?

Jess: I doubt you became a lesbian since I saw you a year and a half ago

Rory: It's Logan Huntzburger

Jess: I've heard of Mitchum Huntzburger, is that his dad?

Rory: Yeah, it is, but I really have to go now

_Rory walks away from Jess_

_Has her entering the house and hears the answering machine beeping_

Answering Machine: Hi this is Rory and Lorelai we're probably watching a movie right now and don't want to get up leave a message after the beeeeeeep: Hey Lor, its Chris. I know you told me not to contact you but, if you could just call me back. It's important. Beeeeeeep

_Lorelai walks in_

Lorelai: Honey I'm home!

Rory: Hey mom

Lorelai: Any messages?

Rory: Dad phoned

Lorelai: And

Rory: He wants you to call him, but it's totally up to you

Lorelai: I might, so anything interesting happen with Logan?

Rory: No, we're having dinner tonight, I ran into Jess though

Lorelai: Where?

Rory: Outside Luke's, we talked a bit, he wants to get back together but I explained and we're friends

Lorelai: Ok, I'm surprised Luke didn't tell me

Rory: Maybe he just got in and Luke hadn't seen him yet?

Lorelai: Maybe

Rory: Well I have to go get ready for dinner

Lorelai: Ok

_Rory walks out a hour later in a red beaded dress that was mid-shin length with subtle make-up on & hair in ringlets_

Lorelai: Omg, you look so beautiful

Rory: Thanks, Logan said it was an upscale restaurant

_The doorbell rings_

Rory: There's Logan

Rory answers the door

Logan: Hey Ace

_Rory and Logan hug and Logan gives Lorelai thumbs up_

**Episode Ends**


	6. Surprises!

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Episode #6: Surprises!**

_Lane and Zach are talking_

Lane: What did you want to talk about?

Zach: I've decided that…

Lane: Decided what?

Zach: That this is defiantly a serious relationship

Lane: Really?

Zach: Yeah, and I've thrown out my little black book

_Logan and Rory are sitting in a dimmed area after ordering, Logan approves a bottle of "champagne"_

Rory: You know I can't drink champagne

Logan: It's sparkling apple juice

Rory: Ok, so was this just for no reason or what?

_Lights turn up and Luke&Lorelai, Zach&Lane, Paris&Doyle, and Sookie&Jackson are all sitting there_

_Logan gets out of his chair and down on one knee and takes out a small black box_

Logan: Rory, I know we've had some differences but I know you're the one for me, Rory will you marry me?

Rory: _(crying softly)_ yes Logan I will

_Everyone starts clapping, Logan puts a 5 karat pink circle cut diamond set it platinum on Rory's hand and Rory and Logan hug_

_Suddenly Rory realizes their in the town centre next to the gazebo_

_Everyone's happy clapping and hugging and getting glasses of sparkling apple juice_

_Rory sees Jess walk by and when he saw her he sped up_

Rory: _(Walking quickly)_ Jess wait up!

Jess: What?

Rory: Come celebrate

Jess: Why would I do that?

Rory: Because we're friends

Jess: _(hurt look on face)_ Right friends, but I have somewhere I have to be

Rory: Oh ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, right?

Jess: Wouldn't count on it

Rory: Ok than

_Logan walks over_

Logan: C'mon Ace

Jess: Ace huh? _(Winds arm back and…)_

**Episode Ends**


	7. Old habits die hard

**A/N**: You know the routine, please review!

* * *

**Episode #7: Old habits die hard**

_Last time on Gilmore Girls_

Logan: Rory, I know we've had some differences but I know you're the one for me, Rory will you marry me?

Jess: Ace huh? _(Winds arm back and…)_

**New Episode**

Jess: Ace huh? _(Winds arm back and…Punches Logan square in the jaw)_

Logan: What the, your so dead _(starts to throw a punch at Jess, but Jess had already started walking away)_

_Jess goes into Luke's Diner but first drops a piece of paper at Rory's foot_

Rory: Logan I'm so sorry, he said he was different but I guess his anger got the best of him

Logan: Who was that? Tell me now Ace

Rory: That's Jess, he's my ex-boyfriend he ran off just before my graduation from Chilton and he tends to show up at the worst time, I ran into him today and... _(slightly hyperventilating)_

Logan: And you didn't bother to tell me you saw him?

Rory: I saw him when I was going home to get changed, there wasn't time to phone you than I did want to wreck the meal and I'm so sorry

Logan: Ace this isn't you not telling me stuff, I don't know what's going on but you obviously need time to sort stuff out and I'm going to let you, if you want to but I may not be here when and if you want me

Rory: I don't know this is all just sudden, Jess showing up, it's not like I choose to spend time with my exes constantly, I want us Logan, you know that

Logan: Whatever Ace, do you need time to sort things out?

Rory: I…I don't know Logan

Logan: Yes or No

Rory: I want to be able to talk to Jess, we're friends

Logan: Than I'm out of here

_Logan walks off_

Logan: The engagements off

_Rory bursts into tears and walks over to Lorelai_

Rory: The engagements off

Lorelai: What?

Rory: I saw Jess and Logan got jealous and Jess got angry and punched Logan and Logan said that because I'm friends with Jess we can't be together takes breath

Lorelai: I so sorry hon

_Sookie, Lane and Paris walk over and Lorelai explains_

Rory: I just want to be alone _(picks up piece of paper, it's says Rory call me my cell is 764-3591, Jess)_

Lorelai: Ok, I'll be home in a bit

_Rory walks home, she gets inside and picks up the phone and heads into her room_

**Episode Ends**


	8. Bar fight

**Episode #8: Bar fight**

_Note: Over Cell phone_

Jess: Hello

Rory: Hey Jess its Rory

Jess: Oh

Rory: I was wondering if we could meet up

Jess: Sure, I'm at Mike's Pub in Woodbridge

Rory: Ok, I'll be there in a bit

_Mike's Pub in Woodbridge_

Jess: Hey Rory

Rory: Hey, Logan and I are over

Jess: Because of me?

Rory: No, well kinda, well mostly it brought out all the jealousy in Logan that was slowly boiling over

Jess: Well he was an obnoxious spoiled brat

Rory: You did know him like I do, well did

_Logan stumbles in drunk_

Logan: You, you're the one who punched me, bartender a shot

Bartender: I think you should leave

Logan: No, not till I get even with… with that son of a bitch

Rory: Logan, leave

Jess: I can take him Rory

Rory: It's not that, just Logan leave now!

_Logan swings at Jess and punches him in the stomach and Jess punches him back and causes a whole riot seen in the bar_

Rory: Logan please just leave now!

Bartender: You two out, NOW!

_Logan and Jess(really battered) walk out with Rory trailing behind_

Rory:to herself how did I get in the middle of this?

_Luke and Lorelai are cuddling on the couch at Lorelai's house_

Lorelai: So after we're married where should we live?

Luke: I was going to wait but, I'm not sure if I want to keep it

Lorelai: Tell me!

Luke: I bought the Twickham house

Lorelai: What?

_The phone goes off_

Lorelai: Hi

Rory: Mom it's me, I need you

**Episode Ends**


	9. Love, Hospital and Jail

**Episode #9: Love, Hospital and Jail**

**Last Time on Gilmore Girls**

Luke: I bought the Twickham house

Lorelai: What?

_The phone goes off_

Lorelai: Hi

Rory: Mom it's me, I need you

**New Episode**

Lorelai: Honey where are you?

Rory: At the hospital with Jess

Lorelai: What, why, what hospital?

Rory: When you get here I'll tell you, the Hartford hospital

Lorelai: Luke and I will be there soon

Rory: Ok, bye

Lorelai: Bye

**Hospital Waiting room**

Rory: Mom

Lorelai: Rory

Luke: Where is he?

Rory: I don't know

Lorelai: What happened?

_Rory explains about the bar and Logan and how they both got arrested but when they saw Jess they sent him to the hospital_

Rory: After they give stitches for his split lip and cut forehead, we have to take him to the police station

Lorelai: Logan started all of this?

Rory: Yeah, he walked in drunk and punched Jess

Lorelai: This really hasn't been a good day for you huh?

Rory: I lose Logan for Jess and than this happens and I didn't think things could get worse

Luke: I'll go ask where Jess is so we can get out of here sooner

Lorelai: Ok, we'll wait here

_Jess walks out_

Luke: Never mind he's out _(said to the nurse)_

Rory: Jess are you ok?

Jess: Do I look ok? I had to get 25 stitches in all and now have to go to the police station

Lorelai: Why don't we just head out?

Luke: That sounds like a good idea

Police Station

Officer: Mariano, Jess

Jess: Yeah

Officer: We won't press charges against you, but there is a fine for $300

Jess: Ok, I can pay that right now

Rory: What's happening with Logan Huntzburger?

Officer: He's going to trial, but I can't say anymore

Rory: Thank you officer

_Everyone walks outside_

Lorelai: He's finally getting what he disserves

Rory: And he can't be bailed out by his money, or at least he probably can't

Luke: Trust me he can be even for this

_**Lane and Zach are sitting there in their house**_

Zach: How could she do that to him?

Lane: Her to him? Him to her! They're engaged and broken up within 10 minutes

Zach: The dude found her with another guy

Lane: She wasn't "with" another guy, her and Jess are friends

Zach: Lane she was with another dude, and that's why they broke up

Lane: Are we seriously fighting over Rory and Logan fighting?

Zach: Yeah

Lane: We're fighting about fighting, that's slightly ironic

Zach: Maybe we should just forget about this

Lane: Sounds good to me

_**Doyle and Paris are at Paris's house talking**_

Paris: I think for this year we should get our own apartment

Doyle: You know we can't afford that, it's more likely we could afford a house than an apartment close to Yale

Paris: We can't afford the house with just the two of us, but

Doyle: But…But what we can't

Paris: But Rory needs a place to live and I know she doesn't want to live on campus

Doyle: That's a possibility

Paris: I'll talk to her tomorrow

**Episode Ends**


	10. Oldies and Goodies

**Episode #10: Oldies and Goodies**

**_Lane and Zach and Brian are waiting for Gil to arrive_**

Lane: I think we need more songs, that aren't about Zach's exes

Zach: Dude, they make a good set

Brian: Zach has a point

_Gil walks in_

Gil: I'm sorry I'm late but I had this huge pig to slaughter and it took longer than I expected

Lane: More information than I needed

Zach: Lane was just saying how we need more variation in our songs

Gil: We so totally don't

Lane: So I'm overruled because I'm the only female in the band this is so total discrimination

_**Cut to Rory and Lorelai in Luke's Diner**_

Lorelai: No hi?

Luke: I'm busy, what do you want to eat?

Rory: Friday usual

Lorelai: Same for me

Rory: Grandpa and Grandma got back yesterday from Martha's Vineyard, so that means

Lorelai: No

Rory: Yep, Friday night dinner

Lorelai: That's horrible

Rory: Well I have to go to Yale today to register for classes so how about we meet back here than head over there together

Lorelai: Ok, sounds good to me

**_Yale Registration_**

Colin: Rory

Rory: Hey Colin

Finn: You ran off with out me again... Rory!

Rory: Hi Finn

Colin: We heard about you and Logan

Finn: You little vixen

Rory: I'm sure he made it sound a lot worse than it was

Finn: Well now we have a chance

Rory: No not really

Colin: Why, we're not good enough are we? Finn, it's known we're just not good enough for her royal highness

Finn: Say it's not so

Rory: I never said that, well guys it was great talking to you but I have to get home

Colin: To see your lover boy

Finn: Logan will be glad to know

Logan: What will I be glad to know? Ace!

Rory: Bye Colin and Finn

_**Lorelai and Rory pull up to Emily and Richards's house**_

Lorelai: Ready for World War 3?

Rory: No

Lorelai: Let's turn around and speed off into the night

Rory: Like Thelma and Louise

Lorelai: Exactly!

Rory: But that'd be wrong

**_Emily walks out_**

Emily: I thought I heard something, come inside

Lorelai: Let the war begin

**Episode Ends**


	11. World Wars

**A/N:** Please review!**  
**

**

* * *

Episode #11: World Wars  
**

Last time on Gilmore Girls

Emily: I thought I heard something, come inside

Lorelai: Let the war begin

New Episode

Emily: Why were you guys just sitting there in your car you could freeze

Lorelai: Sorry mom

walk into living room

Richard: Drinks

Lorelai: Martini with twist

Rory: Water's good

Emily: So what's new?

Rory: Logan and I split

Emily: Oh really that's too bad

Lorelai: You knew didn't you?

Emily: Why would you say that?

Lorelai: Let's see, you had your fake surprise voice and face on

Emily: I did not

Richard: So otherwise how's life?

Lorelai: Good, Luke and I are engaged, speeding up I'm going to be a grandma

Emily: What did you say?

Lorelai: Luke and I are engaged?

Emily: No the other thing

Lorelai: Luke and I are engaged?

Richard: Lorelai stop playing stupid and tell us what's going on

Lorelai: It isn't my news to tell

Emily: Than you shouldn't have said anything to begin with

Richard: Than whose is it?

Emily: Rory you've been particularly quiet, oh my god I just understood what you said Glares at Rory

**Episode Ends**


	12. What goes around comes around

**A/N: **I think I'm addicted to these now, anyway please review!

**

* * *

Episode #12: What goes around comes around**

Lorelai: What?

Emily: I understood what you said

Rory: Ughhh

Richard: What's going on here, I demand to know now!

Rory: Ummmm

Lorelai: So what's for supper?

Emily: Lorelai, don't try to change the subject

Maid: Dinner is served

Emily: Thank-you Alania we'll be in shortly

Maid: You're welcome Mrs. Gilmore

Richard: Now what is going on here exactly?

Rory: I'm…I'm

Emily: Rory use whole words, you're what?

Rory: whispers pregnant

Richard: Speak up, we can't hear you

Lorelai: She said pregnant

Richard: What?

Emily: Oh my god!

Richard: This can't be true, it can't!

Rory: It is

Emily: Who? Don't tell me it's that delinquent Jess

Rory: Logan, but he broke things off suddenly about a week and a half ago

Richard: I'm going to have to have a word with Mitchum

Emily: I'll talk to his mother, this isn't right

Lorelai: Well thanks for the entertainment, but we should be going

Rory: By Grandma, Grandpa

Richard: And if Logan won't do anything about Rory than we'll have to…

Lorelai: whispers We can get out of here now well their distracted

Rory: Good plan

They sneak out

Luke's Diner

Luke: Hey honey, how'd dinner go?

Rory: Food now, oh so faint.

Luke: I'll take that as not well

Lorelai: They have some plan about Logan so we sneaked out before dinner even

Luke: Food's on its way

Rory: I doubt they're gonna pay for Yale now

Lorelai: We'll figure it out sweetie

Luke: Here's your food

Lorelai: Quick service

Luke: Knowing your parents I figured you guys wouldn't be there for long

Rory: Thank god!

Sookie Runs in

Sookie: out of breath you're here good, look at this holds up a magazine

Lorelai: Sookie what are you doing with a bridal magazine?

Sookie: Well I saw this one well I was out shopping with Davie and I figured you'd want to start working on your one soon speeding up

Lorelai: Honey take a breath, what's so important here?

Sookie: The dress, the one on the right page, it's the dress for you points at off white flowing strapless dress with a beaded bodice and a flowing train with a combination of lace and satin

Rory: It is, it's the perfect dress for you mom!

Lorelai: I don't know looks at price and I don't have that kind of money

Rory: Looks at price Now that's one expensive dress

Lorelai: It's so pretty, but I don't $20 000 to spend on the whole wedding let alone a dress

Sookie: I'm sure we could find a good knock off, wait

Lorelai: What Sookie? Finish your sentences

Luke: Would you guys prefer to go upstairs to talk about this your scaring customers

Lorelai: Sure!

They all head up

Lorelai: Now Sookie what were you saying?

Sookie: There's a huge blow-out sale at a dress place in Hartford tomorrow, we could go there to look for a dress

Rory: And be part of the rabid hunt? I don't think so

Lorelai: I'm there

**Episode Ends**


	13. Rabid Dress Hunting

**Episode 13: Rabid Dress Hunting**

**_Early in the morning and Lorelai's in bed_**

Rory: Time to get up

Sookie: We have shopping to do!

Lorelai: What?

Sookie: Today's the sale in Hartford; we're finding your wedding dress

Lorelai: Give me a minute, I'll be down once I'm dressed, but you have to make coffee

Rory: That I can do

Lorelai: Now out, out

_Sookie and Rory walk out_

Lorelai_mumbles_: They think they can wake me up at 5:00am

Rory: I heard that!

_They're outside a bridal shop with about 100 other people and are drinking coffee_

Announcer: The store will open in 10 minutes

Lorelai: I say we push our way to the front

Rory: Ok

Lady1: Hey you can't budge

Lady2: Stop shoving _starts hitting lady1 with purse_

Sookie: Let's just keep going

Announcer: The store will open in 2 minutes

Lorelai: Oooh it's almost time!

Announcer: The store will open in 30 seconds!

Rory: I'm pumped and ready to go!

_The doors open and Lorelai, Sookie and Rory are trampled_

Rory: This reminds me something, I can't remember what though

Lorelai: It'll come to you know hold up dress picture This is the dress we want it in Size 6, now, go ,go, go!

Rory: I see one I see one!

Sookie: I have… I had one!

Lorelai: Sookie that won't help

_2 hours later_

Lorelai: I've had enough

Rory: I found these one's

Lorelai: I don't like any of those, I want this one!

Sookie: Fine we'll try another day

_That night at home_

Rory: I figured out what that reminded me of!

Lorelai: What?

Rory: Full House!

Lorelai: What?

Rory: That Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen show

Lorelai: I know that, I meant how?

Rory: When Danny, Joey and Jesse went to the toy store on the day some action figures came out to get them for Michelle and her friends and they were trampled

Lorelai: Right, it was so similar to that

Rory: It really was, only than we didn't buy a fake

Lorelai: Right, well I'm going to go see Luke

Rory: I'll just stay home and catch up on reading

Lorelai: Don't get too wild

Rory: Leave, I need my silence

Lorelai: I'm going

Lorelai walks out

_10 show minutes later_

_Jess runs up to door and knocks_

Rory: Jess?

**Episode Ends**

**

* * *

A/N: I know bad author, I took forever. I hope you got the Full House and Friends refrences in there. Well review please! **


	14. I’ll love you forever

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! Remember reviews make me update more quickly! 

**

* * *

Episode 14: I'll love you forever, but forever ends today**

Jess: Can I come in?

Roy: Sure, it's unlocked

**_Jess walks in_**

Rory: So?

Jess: I…I never got over you

Rory: What?

Jess: I'm still in love with you

Rory: But Jess

Jess: I want you Rory!

Rory: Jess, I don't know, last time I agreed you ran off with out telling me and I was crushed

Jess: I'm different now, you've even said that

Rory: I…

**_Phone rings_**

Rory: Hi

Emily: Hello, is your mother there?

Rory: No she's out with Luke

Emily: Well when will she be back?

Rory: I don't know, is it important?

Emily: Fairly

Rory: Ok, well her cell number is 987-1234

Emily: Ok, thank you Rory, that's all, I have to go

Rory: Ok, bye

**_Hangs up_**

Jess: Who was that?

Rory: My grandma looking for Mom

Jess: Oh

_**Luke and Lorelai are out sitting in the gazebo when Lorelai's phone rings**_

Lorelai: Hello

Emily: Lorelai it's your mother

Lorelai**_(to Luke with hand over the phone)_**: It's my mother, remind me to check caller id from now on

Luke: Ok

Emily: Are you there

Lorelai: Yes, I just tripped sorry

Emily: Well you have to be more careful

Lorelai: Why did you phone me mom? there has to be some point to this

Emily: Your father suffered a stroke and is in the hospital

Lorelai: What?

Emily: The doctor said he'd be fine

Lorelai: Well should I come down?

Emily: If you must, he's at the Hartford hospital room 206 on the 4th floor

Lorelai: I'll be there in a bit, bye mom

Emily: Bye Lorelai

**_Lorelai hangs up_**

Luke: Who was that?

Lorelai: My mom, my father had a stroke I need to go see him, no I should go home and get Rory than go see him, he's at the Hartford Hospital in room 206, my mom told me that

Luke: We're not that far away from the hospital, you go see your dad and I'll go get Rory than bring her to you

Lorelai: Ok thanks I'm going to go now

**_Lorelai kisses Luke goodbye. Luke walks to his car and Lorelai walks to hers_**

**_Lorelai walks out of elevator at hospital_**

**_Luke walks up to Lorelai's house to get Rory_**

**_Shows Richard just lying there in his hospital bed with Emily at his side and his heart monitor suddenly goes flat and beeping_**

**_Episode Ends_**


	15. But Forever Ends Today

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

**

* * *

Episode 15: ...But Forever Ends Today (Also known as Death and Scandal)**

_**Emily, Lorelai, Luke and Rory are standing around a grave all wearing black while a pastor talks**_

Pastor: We are gathered here to mourn the passing of Richard Gilmore, a great business man, beloved husband and cherished father and grandfather. He'll be greatly missed

Emily: This wasn't supposed to happen yet, he was so young! _Bursts out into tears_

Lorelai: It was a nice ceremony

Rory: It was

Luke: Best one I've been to

Lorelai: I should get back to the inn though

Rory: I have to get back to Yale, I have a class

Lorelai: Mom, will you be ok to get home by yourself?

Emily: Yes Lorelai

Rory: Remember I'm just a phone call away at all times

Emily: Thank-you Rory

**_They all walk away and Emily puts flowers down on the grave_**

Emily **_to herself_**: I couldn't've asked for a better husband

**_At their cars_**

Lorelai **_to Rory_**: Are you coming home this weekend?

Rory: I think I will

Lorelai: Ok so I'll see you Friday than

**_Rory gets in her car_**

Luke: I'll see you at home tonight after work

Lorelai: Ok, I have to get to the inn now though, I left Michel in charge and we had a family reunion coming

Luke: Ok **_kisses Lorelai_**

**_Lorelai gets into her car and Luke into his_**

**_At the inn_**

Sookie: Lorelai, what are you doing here? Wasn't the funeral today?

Lorelai: It was, I just need to stay busy now

Sookie: You should go home and take the day off, we'll be ok here

Lorelai: And you won't let Michel scare people off?

Sookie: I won't

Lorelai: I guess I'll go home than

Sookie: Good and I don't want to see you back here for a couple of days

Lorelai: Fine, fine I'll go home, I better not come back though and see my beautiful inn burned to the ground

Sookie: It won't, I'll guarantee you that much

Lorelai: I'll be leaving now than

**_Lorelai gets in her car and drives off_**

**_Rory reaches her, Paris and Doyle's apartment and Jess is sitting in front of the door reading_**

Rory: What are you doing here?

Jess: I came to see you; we were cut-off the other day at your house

Rory: Come in than I guess

**_Rory and Jess walk into the apartment_**

Rory: Do you want anything to drink?

Jess: No, I'm good

Rory: So, I have a confession to make

Jess: What?

Rory: My, my baby isn't Logan's

Jess: Than whose is it?

Rory: It's…

**_Episode Ends

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Cliff dun dun dun! So review and I'll update faster!  



	16. The Truth isn’t always best

**A/N:** So a bit of timeframing I've done to make Rory's pregnancy work. She got pregnant in late August which would make her due in late May. Right now she's 4 months pregnant so it's the end of November.

**

* * *

Episode 16: The Truth isn't always best**

**Last time on Gilmore Girls:**

_Emily: This wasn't supposed to happen yet, he was so young! Bursts out into tears_

_Rory: My, my baby isn't Logan's_

_Jess: Than whose is it?_

_Rory: It's…_

_**New Episode**_

Jess: Whose is it Rory?

Rory: It's yours

Jess: What?

Rory: When we got together in the Summer when Logan and I were on a "break"

Jess: Oh, but we were

Rory: I know

Jess: What does that mean for us?

Rory: I don't know Jess

Jess: Will I be allowed to see it, or have contact with it?

Rory: Of course Jess, you think I'm just going to cut you out of its life?

Jess: I just want to know what's going to happen

Rory: I don't have any answers for you, why don't you just leave?

Jess: Fine, I need some time to think about this anyway

_**Jess leaves**_

_**Lane knocks on door and Rory lets her in**_

Lane: Was that Jess?

Rory: Yeah it was

Lane: Wow, what did he want?

Rory: To finish talking, about how the baby's his

Lane: What?

Rory: It's his we were together when Logan and I were on a break

Lane: Wow, now I have news though

Rory: What is it?

Lane: Well last night Zach and I kind of…

_**Episode End

* * *

**_

**A/N:** You know the drill, review please!  



	17. Questions

**A/N:** A new chapter! Remember to please review because that makes me update sooner!

* * *

_**Episode 17: Questions**_

_**Last Episode**_

Lane: Wow, now I have news though

Rory: What is it?

Lane: Well last night Zach and I kind of…

**_New Episode_**

Rory: What, what did you and Zach do?

Lane: We got married in Vegas

Rory: What?

Lane: I'm married

Rory: Does your mom know?

Lane: No

Rory: How did this happen?

Lane: Well we drove out there to do a small gig in a bar and after that we had a few drinks than it just kind of happened

Rory: Does your mom know?

Lane: No, and I'm not going to tell her

**_Cut's to Luke and Lorelai talking_**

Luke: We need to set a date

Lorelai: A what

Luke: A wedding date

Lorelai: A what

Luke: A WEDDING DATE! what don't you understand about that?

Lorelai: Nothing, I just like hearing wedding. I already have a date in mind

Luke: When?

Lorelai: September 3rd

Luke: Ok, so September 3rd

Lorelai: _**(to herself)**_ September 3rd

_**Episode End**_


	18. Girls night out in

**A/N:** Yes, I know the timing's off but I've been having problems with it.

* * *

**Episode 18: Girls night out in**

**Lorelai and Rory are sitting in Luke's Diner having fries**

Lorelai: You know what we haven't done in a while?

Rory: A movie night!

Lorelai: We should have one tonight!

Rory: We should! Do you want to invite Luke

Lorelai: No it should be a girl's night

Rory: Cool, we could have Sookie and Lane and Paris

Lorelai: And stock up on junk food!

Rory: Yes this is exactly what we need

Lorelai: I'll get the food

Rory: I'll get the people

Lorelai: But not until we finish these fries

Rory: Agreed, so what's new?

Lorelai: Luke and I chose a date

Rory: What is it?

Lorelai: September 3rd

Rory: You know that's less than 5 months away right?

Lorelai: Oh my god it is!

Rory: Do you have any thing else yet?

Lorelai: No

Rory: You have to start planning than

Lorelai: I really have to than

Rory: I have a class in a bit I should go

Lorelai: Remember you get the people I get the food

Rory: got it

**Rory leaves**

**Lorelai and Sookie are at the Inn**

Sookie: So tomorrow we'll start planning your wedding

Lorelai: Good now tonight though

Sookie: Jackson is home so I can do what I want

Lorelai: Well Rory and I are having a girls' only movie night

Sookie: I'll be there

Lorelai: Ok

Sookie: Does your mom know about the wedding

Lorelai: My mom, I haven't talked to her since the funeral

Sookie: I'm taking that as a no

Lorelai: I should invite her for tonight

Sookie: You should

**Lorelai picks up phone and phone's Rory  
**

Rory: Mom

Lorelai: How would you feel about having grandma over for movie night?

Rory: Good idea, I don't think she's been out since grandpa died

Lorelai: So that's a yes

Rory: Yes, it's a yes

Lorelai: Ok bye

**Hangs up**

**Flashes to Rory in her apartment reading**

**Knock at the door**

Rory: Come in

Jess: Hey

Rory: Hi

Jess: I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday

Rory: It's understandable

Jess: I still don't know how I feel about all this and it's really sudden but I'm here for you, I just want you to know that

Rory: Thanks

Jess: Well that's all I have to say, I guess I'll be going

Rory: Ok, I have to be going Stars Hollow any way

Jess: So see you round

Rory: Yea see you round

**Lorelai's house**

Lorelai: Food, check, movies check and Rory

**Rory walks in**

Rory: Check

Lorelai: You ok, you don't look so good

Rory: Yeah just tired

Lorelai: Ok just take it easy

Rory: I will

**Everyone shows up except Emily**

Lorelai: So tonight's movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's

**Emily walks in disheveled**

Emily: I'm here!

Lorelai: Mom!

Emily: Lorelai, lovely to see you _slightly tipsy_

Sookie: Ms. Gilmore come sit here

Emily: Sookie!

Lane: Is she ok

Rory: I'm not sure

Emily: Paris I didn't know you were going to be here

Paris: Uh yes Ms. Gilmore

Lorelai: So let's start the movie

**Half way through the movie**

Rory: Mom, something doesn't feel right

Lorelai: What do you mean?

Rory: Something doesn't feel right

Lorelai: Ok, Mom stay here

Emily: Sure

Paris: I can get her stuff from the apartment

Lorelai: and Sookie and I'll take her to the hospital

Rory: Jess, want Jess

Lane: I'll find Jess

Rory: His number's in my cell phone

Lorelai: Now everyone do your job

**Episode End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Reviews pretty please! I really like reviews!  



	19. Changes

**A/N:** So here's the new chapter! If you want updates more often remember to review!

**

* * *

Episode 19: Changes**

Lorelai: My baby's gonna be a mom

Sookie: Did you ever want more kids?

Lorelai: Yes and no, I knew no other kid could compare to Rory but it's like I would like to have on with Luke, omg I forgot to call Luke

**Luke and Jess walk in**

Lorelai: Luke, how did you come I didn't phone you

Luke: Jess did

Jess: Where's Rory?

Lorelai: I'm not sure, ask the desk

Sookie: I should be getting home

Lorelai: Ok I'll talk to you

**Sookie leaves**

Lorelai: Just being here brings back so many memories

Luke: I'm sure it does

Lorelai: It'll be so empty at home now with no Rory

Luke: She already lives away from home

Lorelai: But now she'll have her own family

Luke: She'll still need your help

Lorelai: I want a dog

Luke: This again

**Flashes to Jess at the desk**

Jess: Hi I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore

Nurse: Who are you?

Jess: Jess Mariano

Nurse: Ok, she left a request for you. She's in room 308

Jess: Thanks

**Rory's room**

Rory: C'mon Jess get here already

**Jess runs in**

Jess: Rory

Rory: You're here

Jess: What's going on?

Rory: I don't know the doctor did some tests

Jess: I'm going to find out what's going on than I'll be right back

Rory: Be quick

**Jess walks out and runs into the doctor**

Jess: What's going on with her is everything alright?

Doctor: Head in and I'll talk to both of you

**Jess walks back in**

**Goes to Luke and Lorelai**

Lorelai: Can we please get a dog?

Luke: Fine! But it has to be from the pound

Lorelai: Ok, than the house won't be so empty

Luke: What more do you want?

Lorelai: Well…

**Rory's hospital room**

Rory: What is it?

Doctor: Well the baby's actually about 3 weeks late

Jess: How could that happen?

Doctor: It's a common mistake

Rory: What does this mean?

Doctor: There's a variety of options but the baby is in danger

Jess: What are the options?

Doctor: We can induce labor, perform a c-section or let the baby choose when it wants to come out but that is quite risky and she'd have to stay here to be safe

Jess: It's up to you Rory

Doctor: I'll leave and give you guys a chance to talk.

Rory: I guess

**Episode End**


	20. No Fun No fun at all

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the long wait! I've been getting ready for finals and I had grad and parties and things and completely forgot to update. Once I'm out end of the month I'll update more often.

* * *

**Episode 20: No Fun...No fun at all**

**Last time**

Jess: It's up to you Rory

Rory: I guess

**New Episode**

Jess: What is it going to be?

Rory: Be induced I guess

Jess: I'll go tell the doctor

Rory: And get my mom

Jess: And get your mom

Rory: Thank you

**A few minutes later the doctor walks in**

Doctor: Your husband told me your choice

Rory: Uh yes

Doctor: So we've hooked the medicine bag up to the IV and you may become slightly disoriented

Rory: Ok just make sure Jess and my mom are allowed in

Doctor: Of course

**Rory is hooked up to the IV**

Jess: Your mom and Luke were getting food so they'll come in a bit

Rory: Thank you so much

Jess: No problem

**Flashes to Luke and Lorelai**

Luke: Are you sure that's what you want?

Lorelai: I really want another baby

Luke: If your sure

Lorelai: I'm sure I want a baby and a dog

**Goes to Rory and Jess who are in a larger room now**

Jess: How are you?

Rory: I'm pretty good, thank you for being here

Jess: It's nothing really

Rory: I love you so much

Jess: It's just the medication talking

Rory: No, it isn't, I love you

Jess: Just stop it

Rory: You didn't freak out and run away

Jess: That doesn't mean anything

Rory: It does to ,ooh, me

Jess: Is there anything I could get you?

Rory: No I'm ,oooooh, good

Jess: Ok

Rory: This is ,oooohhhhh, really ,uhg, starting to hurt

Jess: I'll get the doctor

**The doctor and Jess walk back in**

Doctor: She's almost fully dilated

Jess: What?

Doctor: The baby's almost ready to come out

Rory: Ok

**Goes to Luke and Lorelai**

Lorelai: I'm going to be a grandma

Luke: Did you call Chris?

Lorelai: I forgot to phone Chris, I need to phone Chris

**Chris walks in**

Chris: How is she?

Lorelai: Chris how, what, I forgot to call you I know I did

Chris: Emily did, she figured you guys would be in a rush

Lorelai: She actually did something good; of course she was really drunk but still something good

Chris: Well I need to go phone the sitter, make sure Gigi's behaving

Luke: I'll go get more coffee

Lorelai: And I'm going to go see Rory

**Lorelai walks to an empty room and a nurse walking out**

Lorelai: Do you know where the occupant of this room is?

Nurse: According to the sheet in delivery

Lorelai: Thanks

**Lorelai runs off**

**Lorelai finds Rory being wheeled off**

Lorelai: Rory

Rory: Mom, ugh

Doctor: Are you two coming in

Lorelai & Jess: Yes

Doctor: Get suited up than

**In the delivery room**

Doctor: You can start to push now

Lorelai: Just breathe

Jess: You can do this

**Cuts to Luke and Chris**

Luke: And now we wait

Chris: And wait

**Lorelai comes over**

Lorelai: It's a…

**Episode End

* * *

**

**A/N: Remember...review make me update sooner!**  



	21. The Name

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates...I've been busy. Remember to review! It makes me update faster...you also get a virtual cookie now!

* * *

**Episode 21: The Name**

**Last Time**

_Lorelai: It's a…_

**New Episode**

Lorelai: It's a girl!

Chris: Can we see her?

Lorelai: In a couple minutes

**Cuts to Rory, Jess and the baby**

Jess: What do you want to name her?

Rory: Lorelai Trixie Gilmore-Mariano

Jess: Trixie?

Rory: My grandpa's name for my great grandma, Lorelai the first

Jess: You don't have to put the Mariano

Rory: She is yours as well, it just seems right

Jess: If you want

Rory: I want

Jess: Ok, I guess if you really want

**Lorelai, Luke and Chris walk in**

Lorelai: Paris, Lane and Sookie are also here but only three of us could come in

Rory: ok

Chris: So it's a girl

Rory: yeah

Lorelai: Have you chosen a name?

Rory: Lorelai Trixie Gilmore-Mariano

Luke: Trixie?

Jess: Don't ask

Lorelai: What will we call her though?

Rory: Lori

**Nurse walks in**

Nurse: Visiting hours are over, you can comeback at 9 am

Lorelai: Ok, see you tomorrow hugs Rory

Luke: I'll stop by tomorrow with a hamburger

Chris: I'll bring Gigi when I come back in a couple days

Rory: Bye

**Everyone walks out except for Jess and the Nurse**

Nurse: So have you chosen a name?

Rory: Lorelai Trixie Gilmore-Mariano

Nurse: Fill that out on this form than

**Rory writes down name and signs the sheet**

Rory: Jess you need to sign

**Jess signs the sheet**

Nurse: Thanks

**Shows Lori in her crib, Lorelai and Luke in the Jeep and Rory and Jess asleep together on Rory's bed**

**Episode End**

**

* * *

A/N:** Remember to review!**  
**


	22. Going home is a long journey

**A/N:** I'm already working on my version of season 7 but I had inspiration for this chapter so I got it done faster! Remember to review!

* * *

Episode 22 **_SEASON FINALE!_** Going home is a long journey 

**At the hospital**

Lorelai: So you get to go home tomorrow

Rory: Finally, I can't take anymore of this hospital smell and noise

Lorelai: Have you and Jess figured anything out?

Rory: Not really, we're good now but I don't even know where I'm going to live yet

Lorelai: You can stay at home until you find a place

Rory: Thanks, I would stay where I am but with Paris and Doyle but it's so cramped there already

Lorelai: At least you're on your summer break so you can go apartment hunting

Rory: And than I need to talk to Jess

**Jess walks in**

Lorelai: Now's your chance, I'll be in the cafeteria

**Lorelai walks away**

Rory: Hey

Jess: Hey, so you go home tomorrow

Rory: I do

Jess: Do you know where you're going to live?

Rory: I'm living with my mom until I can find an apartment

Jess: Well I found a place for myself last week and it's pretty big for just me

Rory: Are you asking me to?

Jess: Only if you want to

Rory: Are you sure about this I mean we're different people now and sure we have a baby but that doesn't mean we need to get back together and this could really just complicate things and

Jess: Rory stop, I'm sure

Rory: We'll have to get furniture for the baby, I forgot to get some

Jess: That's been taken care of

Rory: How?

Jess: You have to wait and see

**Goes to Luke and Lorelai in Luke's diner**

Luke: So you're sure about this?

Lorelai: I am

Luke: So September 3rd, we should go book somewhere

Lorelai: we should, and I'm going to go shopping with Rory as soon as possible for the dresses

Luke: We should start work tonight

Lorelai: Ok, I'll come by after I visit Rory

Luke: Ok

**Rory's back in her room holding Lori and Jess is next to Rory**

**Sookie walks in**

Sookie: She's so beautiful

Rory: Hey Sookie

Sookie: She looks exactly like you

Rory: Thanks

Sookie: I can hardly believe you're a mother

Rory: I know, it seems so surreal

Sookie: Just wait until she's up all night than it'll feel very real

Rory: I'll need coffee, lots and lots of coffee

Jess: I have coffee

Sookie: Wait, you two?

Rory: Just living together

Sookie: Does your mom know?

Rory: I'm going to tell her tonight

Sookie: I won't say a thing

Rory: Thanks

Nurse: Visiting hours are over for the moment

Sookie: Ok, bye

Rory: Bye

**Sookie and the nurse walk out**

**Later that night**

Rory: So you have a date and that's it?

Lorelai: Yes

Rory: Tomorrow night we can look at dresses and flowers

Lorelai: Sookie can take care of the cooking and Luke of all his stuff

Rory: Ok so this'll be a lot of work but we can get it done

Lorelai: So what time should I come get you tomorrow?

Rory: Uhh you don't need to pick me up tomorrow

Lorelai: How are you going to get home tomorrow than?

Rory: I'm not going home

Lorelai: Where are you going than?

Rory: With Jess, he got an apartment over by Yale so

Lorelai: That's good though, Lori'll have both parents

Rory: Thanks for understanding

Lorelai: No problem kid

**Goes to Jess's apartment and he's moving baby furniture around**

Jess: Over here, no maybe over here

Knock at the door

Jess: It's open

**Luke walks is**

Luke: So she is going to live here

Jess: Yea, she is

Luke: So you two are just

Jess: Going to be living together

Luke: Are you sure you can handle that?

Jess: I have to for Lori, I don't want my kid to think I'm some kind of bum like Jimmy was to me

Luke: Well you've at least have stepped up and am doing the right thing

Jess: How do you know if your doing the right thing though

Luke: You just do

Luke: I have to go find a tux

Jess: Ok, I'll talk to you later

**Luke walks out and Jess goes back to moving around furniture**

**Flashes forward to Jess at the apartment and he's holding a jewelry case. He opens it, the camera pans to show a plain diamond ring. He closes the case and puts it back in the cabinet. **

**Goes to Rory in the hospital in her clothes sitting on the bed holding Lori**

Rory: Hey girlie we get to go home to day, yes we do, yes we do

**Lori giggles**

**Jess walks in**

Jess: Hope your not expecting a response from her

Rory: Not for a while yet

Jess: Are you ready to go?

Rory: I still have to be discharged

Jess: I'm going to go talk to the nurse

Rory: Ok, I'll wait here

**Jess walks out and around until he finds a nurse and you see him shaking his head**

**Jess walks back in**

Rory: So?

Jess: We can go home

Rory: Ok, I'll take Lori if you take my bag

Jess: Deal

**Jess and Rory walk out with Rory holding Lori**

**Goes to Luke and Lorelai**

Luke: I have the tuxes

Lorelai: I have the food, invitations and place

Luke: We never choose a place

Lorelai: I know, I did

Luke: Where?

Lorelai: Believe it or not my parents house starts to tear up

Luke: What's wrong

Lorelai: My dad's not going to get to walk me down the isle

Luke: You could have your mom walk you down the isle

Lorelai: Have you met my mother?

Luke: Good point

**Goes to the evening and Rory and Lorelai are shopping**

Lorelai: So Jess is taking care of Lori?

Rory: Yeah, I don't have long though

Lorelai: Ok, well I found a store already we just have to choose the bridesmaids dresses and my dress

Rory: I can do that

**Walk into store**

Lorelai: Everything else has more or less been planned

Rory: So this is like the final thing that has to be done?

Lorelai: And choose bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl and ring bearer

Rory: This'll be fairly easy than

Lorelai: I think I've spotted it

**Walks over to a large wedding display**

Lorelai: It's, it's beautiful

Rory: All of these are

Lorelai: We should just get all of these

Rory: Then we'd have all the dresses

Lorelai: Lets just try ours on, ok?

Rory: Good idea, I'll get mine in the current size I am right now because I can have it taken in after I loose all this weight

Lorelai: That works, uh sales lady person we'd like to try on some dresses

**Sales person walks over**

Sales: Ok, which ones would you like?

Lorelai: The wedding one there and the matching bridesmaid dress

Sales: I'll just go get them from the back

**Flashes forward and you see them walk out of the change rooms with them on**

Rory: We have to get these

Lorelai: We're going to get our ones and put sizes of the others on hold

**Goes forward and they're walking out of the store with a bag of each**

Rory: Well that was successful

Lorelai: I'll stop by your place tomorrow, ok?

Rory: Yea, I'll be home

**They hug good-bye and go their separate ways**

**Goes to around 1am and Lorelai's holding the phone**

Lorelai: Please let Rory answer please let Rory answer

**Rory wakes up groggily to a phone ringing**

Rory: Hello

Lorelai: Did I wake you?

Rory: No, but Lori has been all night

Lorelai: I can always call you again

Rory: I'm up, and this had to be important

Lorelai: I don't think I can marry Luke

**Episode End**

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffie! You'll have to wait and see what happens!  



End file.
